


Do You Need Some Help?

by purplecrayons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrayons/pseuds/purplecrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's in a car a car accident and hurts his leg so all of the boys comfort him and won't let him do anything by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Need Some Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Zianourry fluffy drabble, ~500 words  
> Tumblr: all5guysof1d.tumblr.com  
> I don't own these boys or anything about them except these ideas but I would like some popcorn.

“Umf,” Zayn grunts. He’s holding himself up with the counter and inching along slowly, so slowly, but he’s almost there. He’s almost at the end of the counter and then down that short, little hall to get to the bathroom. He can so this. Or not.

“Zayn! What do you think you’re doing?” says Louis. “You know you’re not supposed to walk on that leg, even if it is in a cast!”

“I was only going to the bathroom!” Zayn says. Louis rolls his eyes before putting Zayn’s arm around his neck and helping him waddle into the bathroom. “I promise I can at least pee without help.”

“Are you sure you won’t fall over?” says Louis. He winks before heading out of the bathroom and closing the door. Zayn waits for retreating footsteps but he hears none. “Do you have to stand outside the door?”

“No, I don’t have to,” Louis says. ”NIALL! Come here and keep watch on Zayn. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Zayn groans before continuing with his business, trying not to pay much attention to the changing of the guard outside. “Niall you can go away. You don’t have to stay outside just because Louis told you to.”

“Naw it’s okay, I don’t mind,” Niall replies. “I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

“I appreciate the thought but nothing’s going to happen.”

Zayn dawdles a little more trying to delay the inevitable. When he opens the door he runs straight into Niall. Niall chuckles and pulls Zayn’s arm over his shoulder. They make it to the kitchen before their progress is interrupted.

“Here Niall, let me help,” Liam says.

“No, no that’s not necessa-“ Zayn says. He’s stopped when Liam comes over and picks him up. He lets out a very manly screech (or he likes to think it was) before he can say something coherent. “Liam, I’m pretty sure your idea of ‘help’ is more different than mine.”

“You’re supposed to stay off your leg!” Liam says. He carries Zayn into the living room with Niall and Louis following.

“I’ve been telling him that but he won’t listen!” Louis says.

“I can at least do some things by myself!” Zayn objects.

Louis is about to reply when the front door swings open and Harry walks in carrying food.

“Great timing Harry!” Louis says. “We finally were able to convince Zayn to sit down.”

Harry gives Zayn a pointed look before heading to the kitchen with the food. “Can someone help me separate this out onto plates for everyone?” he says.

“I can do that!” Niall says. “Don’t worry Zayn, I’ll bring you yours to you so you don’t have to go get it.”

Zayn sighs before he gives up and nods. “Thanks Nialler.”

He starts to sit up before Liam pushes him back down. “You have to lie down so we can elevate your leg,” he says.

Harry and Niall come in with the food just as Liam is stuffing a pillow under Zayn’s leg.

The food is handed out and the rest of the boys crowd around Zayn on the sofa and floor. Harry says “So, do you need someone to help you eat too?”

“NO!”

 

[Tumblr](all5guysof1d.tumblr.com)


End file.
